


Scorching Heat on the Barren Desert Plains

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: A Simple Man [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anonymity, Black Sails before shit went down, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, In a way, Insecurity, Loneliness, M/M, Nassau canon time, No beard of betrayal, No real canon stuff, Or maybe their is a plot fuck do I know, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tenderness, it's just for fun, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Oh well, here's part 2 and things get a lot more heated between Billy and the stranger.Title is a line from a hopelessly cheesy song called "With the Light of a Thousand Suns" by Twilight Force and I'm not even sorry :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRSMuWJzIRII hope you enjoy this as well, E_A_Phoenix <3





	Scorching Heat on the Barren Desert Plains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rising_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts).

_Experience._ Of this particular kind he had little and what little he had, was for most part hidden in the kind of mist where one could try to loose such memories in, were they of an unnerving sort.  
  
_Lead me astray then, Mr. Bones._  
  
Those had been Mr. Marble’s exact words, but who was leading who, Billy asked himself as he worked the old lock up with his knife. He opened the door to the house no one lived in anymore and a murky smell of unmoved air and old furniture struck against him as he entered, head lowered as always as the door was too low for him.  
  
The small man followed, quiet like an assassin and Billy turned around before closing the door. He wasn’t walking into a set trap, no, but one couldn’t be too careful. In this darkness, different than in the alley, the smaller man looked less feral and more of a human, the smile still there but not as prominent. The scar across the blind eye not a blemish, but no pirate were without ugly markings, Billy thought as he turned the key.  
  
“Fancy establishment, Mr. Bones.”  
  
The man’s drawl, his teasing, the one seeing eye mercilessly drilling into him, dug a hole right into where no one’s supposed to see and Billy wouldn’t have that. He turned around, almost too quickly, not to grab hold of the man but to look at him. Looking down, quite literally, but the the other one was faster and Billy found himself pressed to the door and the scarred face turned upwards, challenging.  
  
Before he man could let out yet another snarky comment, Billy sealed their mouths together, hard enough for their teeth to clash, a small sound of it, followed by a combined moan, a sound Billy couldn’t believe he was capable of. The door creaked behind them and Billy realised it was too dark to see much further than an inch or two before you and he softened the kiss, slowing down and then pulled back.  
  
“Wha’?”  
“Can’t see shit in here.”  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
“Tha’s good for _yer_ eyes, not for mine, sailor.”  
  
Billy just huffed at that, releasing the grip around the man.  
  
“Let me find some light…”  
  
There should be a bed too, if it wasn’t stolen, but the house seemed fairly intact and after a moment of looking through the fireplace, Billy found both candles and an old tinderbox. He lit a candle and was shown a room that looked uninhabitated, dust and spiderwebs everywhere, a few furniture, kettles and buckets, cups and kegs more or less scattered over the place and yes, there it was: an old bed complete with a mattress that had seen it’s best days.  
  
But the man breathing fast onto his shoulder wasn’t a lady, he was a useless piece of pirate trash just like Billy and a lumpy mattress smelling from mold was good enough for their sort. Billy turned around again, grabbing the man’s shoulders, stable but a tad bit bony. Strong and sinew, a body used to hard labor as well as fights, knuckles and palms telling tales of both. The lithe body followed Billy’s moves with an ease the quartermaster found surprising and he nodded at the sad excuse for accomodations.  
  
“Come…”  
  
No answer but a hand searching his own and Billy blushed in the half-darkness for taking a man in hand as you’d do with a woman. Men didn’t need such gentlemanlike gestures, surely? But he wasn’t rejected.  
  
Laying down on the bed was easy, almost natural, as if this Elijah Marble was in fact a woman, only much more desireble than anyone Billy had been intimate with. Boots and belts came off, pistols and knives hitting the floor with loud noises and Elijah laid down, grinning again, teeth glimmering in the darkness, the few candles making shadows on the walls and fuck, the man was desireble, no question about it.  
  
Billy kneeled between his thighs, both of them still clothed and he had to stop for a while, just catch his breath and he closed his eyes.  
  
“Something wrong, sailor?”  
“No… Just…”  
  
He swallowed, took a deep breath to calm down a bit and then looked at the man again. It was difficult to read his face, even the unseeing eye seemed to shift. Yet it was challenging, almost viciously pointing, peeling down what it saw until there was nothing but bone to dig teeth into. Yet there was a sadness, an old hurt obscured under layers of time, waves, slapping sails and losses. Billy lifted a hand, curling fingers in a light touch over the man’s cheekbone, right beneath the blind eye.  
  
“I’m not used to this… Elijah.”  
“I can tell.”  
  
The response wasn’t malicious or even teasing. A simple statement and Billy realised that while the man was indeed difficult to figure out, he wasn’t really hiding either. Not like Flint or Silver, wrapped in layers of manipulations, tricks and so many thoughts ahead it sometimes was hard to know if they deceived others or themselves more.  
  
The smile got almost awry, eye becoming hard.  
  
“Ye like wha’ ye see, eh?”  
  
This, Billy had figured, was a man who despised lies. There was a reason why, one he wasn’t too keen on digging into, not right now anyway and instead Billy put his hands on the man’s chest.  
  
“Very much.”  
  
It wasn’t a lie. Elijah Marble was, scar and deformed eye or not, a very desireble man and Billy let his hand wander over his belly, the shirt fabrics grey calico, old and almost threadbare, no excessive details at all. Belt and dagger unembelished as well and the only jewlery a small earring, a piece of leather necklace and a plain, black ring on the right hand, not the left.  
  
Not married then, Billy assumed, but since when had that stopped men from seeking company elsewhere? It wasn’t his business and yet he’d just shown to himself how he, in some cases, still thought about certain things as if though he was still that boy back in Kensingstown who only knew of pirates as monsters in mother’s fairytales. He wouldn’t know what a sodomite was until he was pressganged.  
  
The man cocked his head.  
  
“Ye’re thinking too much, Mr. Bones. Anyone ever told ye tha’?”  
“Only that I’m thinking about the wrong things.”  
  
He gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
“I’m… I’m not a molly.”  
“Had I wanted a _boy_, I would’ve picked the curly one with pearly teeth.”  
  
He showed a row of unusually whole ones himself and then stroked a thumb over Billy’s lower lip.  
  
“I prefer _men._ An’ ye’re talking _way_ too much too, lovey.”  
  
The hand slipped back to cradle Billy’s neck and in a kiss that was a lot softer than he’d imagine this creature capable of, he was reeled in as Elijah squirmed closer, settling between his legs and started to rut against him.  
  
It wasn’t Billy’s first time with a man, but the usual distance, the sense of performance of a molly or even the rushed hands belonging to a familiar face in a crew, was somehow not comparable to this. The contour of Eiljah’s cock formed a hard, nearly painful pressure onto his own, movements from the slender hips determined, almost rushed and Billy wasn’t having that. He quickly swirled his legs around the smaller man, locked him and turned them.  
  
At first, the blue eye was weary, on guard, body tensing as it did naturally when living this life. The constant fear of being overpowered for real and trapped. Billy was a lot bigger than Elijah and with the weapons off, they both knew who held the upper hand. The man closed his eyes, the seeing and the blind, lips parted, the wry smile not back yet, only halfway formed so what could Billy do but kissing it away?  
  
Salt and blood.  
  
That’s what the man tasted, he thought. And loneliness, more than what was the everlasting gift of a life at sea, when you had no real homeport, no safe haven left, only places to rest for a while. The rutting became faster, more determined and Billy stilled the man, entangling fingers in his hair, kneading the scalp and a low, surprised sound, akin to a purr, fell from lips into his own.  
  
“Aye, tha’s… keep doin’ tha’, Mr. Bones…”  
“Billy…”  
“Wha’?”  
“Name’s Billy… Elijah.”  
“Ah… Billy… William _Bones_, eh?”  
  
The chuckle told Billy the man knew more than well it wasn’t the whole truth and Billy smiled, not feeling threatened by it, just relieved at the short lifespan of the games.  
  
“Manderly. William Manderly. _Fuck._”  
  
He let out a moan when the man found a spot right below his ear and started nibbling on the sensitive skin.  
  
“Aye, ye should… Mr. Manderly. Got some impressive… ah… _asset_… Usually I prefer to… do the fucking but I don’ think ye can handle me.”  
  
Billy laughed at that, pinning the man down hard and looked at him. The cheeks were flushed now, the distressingly sweet body moving far too easily beneath him and suddenly, although it made him feel… immoral in some way, Billy imagined holding the lithe man like this and fuck him hard, put him in place really and Jesus Christ, it had been such a long time since he’d had a man…  
  
He squirmed his hips down firmly, tugging at the hair and leaned into the ear with the ring.  
  
“Most men can’t take me all the way, sweet thing…”  
  
He wasn’t one for lewd talk, certainly not with a girl – or boy for that matter – but the man now laughed as well, a surprisingly sweet sound and then the eye turned soft.  
  
“Tha’ so, aye? Ye have supplies?”  
  
Billy nodded at the fireplace.  
  
“There’s oil in the lamp.”  
  
The man rose slowly on his elbows, a challenging grin on display.  
  
“Wha’s with the delay, mate?”  
  
Retrieving the old lamp and the oil still left, gave Elijah enough time to worm his way out of his breeches too and once Billy was back in bed, the man started working on his garments as well.  
  
It was new, this… intimacy. Billy involutarily leaned his face forward as nimble fingers opened his buttons, sliding down his hips first, inside the breeches and once again Billy asked himself who was really in charge.He stopped for a second and looked into the feral eyes.  
  
“I’m not keen on being fucked, _mate_.”  
“Tha’s wha’ I thought.”  
  
A smile again, soft, almost meek, somehow not fitting at all and still… Billy swallowed. He was already wet, had been leaking for a while now, with all the teasing and grinding and Elijah, which by the way most certainly wasn’t his real name, was widening his legs, the smile playing over the soft lips.  
  
“It’s been a while since I got what I… needed, so to say. Ye’re a big man, Mr. Manderly, an’ ye’re gonnae need tha’ oil now…”  
  
It came easily to him, almost too much so, Billy thought as he retrived the oil and dipped a finger into it. The other man raised an eyebrow and Billy looked away.  
  
“If it’s been a while, I better… go gentle… Don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
At first it looked like Elijah had another smart comeback ready, but then he just got lax against the lumpy mattress, closing his eyes and the initial resistance as Billy slid a slicked finger into him, melted away easily.  
  
He worked the small man slowly at first, stretching him gently, adding another finger and more oil to ease the way. He was so tight, hot like a furnace and had his heels in the mattress, hips thrusting onto Billy’s hand in the most wanton, shameless way imaginable and Billy had to grab his own member hard at the base at the sight.  
  
“Fuck… Tha’s… Tha’s righ’…“  
  
He’d never seen a man give himself over like this and it was mesmerising. The grin was gone, as was the overall feral, almost grim expression on this stranger’s face. Instead, the hard lines seemed to melt away, chest heaving instead of tensing and Billy leaned down to take the swollen member in his mouth.  
  
“Shite!”  
  
Billy couldn’t help but smile around the man who now fought the visible need to just rut mindlessly and the hole that had clenched hard at first, began to loosen up. After a few more thrusts, Billy pulled his fingers outs, slicked his cock with oil and then very carefully started to push in.  
  
It was hard, Elijah was still so tight, cursing impatiently with himself when his body locked up and Billy leaned down to kiss him.  
  
“It’s alright. There’s no rush, my sweet…”  
  
He’d anticipated a _fuck_. A quick, efficient fuck and apparantly so had the other man. The idea of their bodies not cooperating hadn’t come to any of them and Billy hadn’t experienced that in years, not really knowing how to deal with the almost painful clenching, but he wasn’t one to not work with what he had and he stilled his hips completely, only leaning his upper body down.  
  
“Relax, Elijah.”  
  
Billy was aware of his girth but didn’t want to bring up the fact that Elijah wasn’t the first man needing time to get used to it before proceeding. Somehow, the mere thought of mentioning someone else at this point, felt like an intrusion and Billy bent down, kissing the warm mouth before it could start talking again.  
  
He’d not kissed a man like this for… well, possibly ever. The most desperate hunger had stilled in the man, not the desire itself, just the pace of it and Billy circled his hips slowly, petting Elijah’s belly, his hair. It was like being with an actual lover, Billy assumed, beause he’d never had one quite like that. A man who, strangely as it sounded, wanted or even allowed being cradled and caressed like a woman. To show such a need to anyone, let alone another man, was a thing Billy hadn’t even thought of as a thing the kind of man underneath him would engage in.  
  
He could feel the man relax some more and Billy got a few more inches in, eliciting an intoxicating moan from him. The sweet heat was like a furnace around him and had Billy been another kind of man, maybe he’d been less careful, letting himself be lead by Elijah’s wanton pants and his own need, but he knew that pushing too fast would hurt the man and he didn’t want that. He kissed him again, took time to just roam hands over his body, the skin pale despite the Caribbean sun and he slowly wrapped a hand around the cock, that had softened a bit due to the initial moves.  
  
Elijah huffed, seemingly both amused and surprised, and still impatient with his own body.  
  
“Ye weren’t exaggerating… ah… Mr. Manderly…”  
“Billy…”  
  
He clenched his teeth, tried to think of something that would stop his body from firing off too soon because the man still hadn’t relaxed enough and the walls of hot, willing flesh around the lower half of Billy’s cock, was a treat he’d not enjoyed for some time.  
  
“Name’s Billy, beautiful…”  
“No need for flattering, _Billy._ I know I’m no sweet molly boy.”  
“Thank God for that…”  
  
Billy hissed as he sank deeper into the man, unable to look away at the expression of tension softening over the scarred face, the one seeing eye opened and blue, not smudged, and the feral light of it dampened now, as he finally started to let go of whatever need to keep the upper hand, to control even while literally being pinned down.  
  
His hands were gripping Billy’s arms, almost brutal, a force one never felt from a molly and maybe, Billy thought, as he started to thrust, maybe he wasn’t the only man feeling like this for his own sex, who didn’t feel the pull from painted boys but craved an actual _man_ instead. He quickly added some more oil and with the next thrust, there was no resistance left at all.  
  
He’d expected a fuck, yes, but this… The man who wouldn’t give his real name was all but undulating under him, legs coming around his waist and knuckles whitening from the bruising grip around Billy’s arms. It felt so good, so natural, so goddamn _dirty_, having a man like this pinned down, making him moan and whimper like a whore and not denying himself any of it. Billy softened the pace, not wanting to end it too quickly and he kissed the man’s cheeks, his forehead, his hair that smelled of the sea and gunpowder.  
  
They didn’t fight for dominance, didn’t laugh or tease now. There was just the indecent sounds of squelching flesh, of hungry kisses, creaking bedposts and a kind of whimpers Billy never would’ve thought this man, or any man who wasn’t a molly or something fragile as hell, could or would produce.  
  
He loved it. He loved how the body beneath him gave over without giving up, how it was pliant yet never passive, how Elijah’s stomach moved and his cock leaving glistening wetness over it. Billy added more oil, first to his own cock, then his hand and took Elijah’s member, it was half-hard and smooth, wet at the tip and the man clearly hadn’t anticipated that, because he gasped and buried his face onto the crook of Billy’s neck, arms now sliding around his torso.  
  
It was like they were lovers. A make-belief coming to life in the dim light. Two simple men in an embrace that was so frowned upon in the so called civilized world, it would get you hanged. The pleasures of mankind had to be fruitful, the seed of man couldn’t be spilled on barren ground and somehow, sodomy had become the despicable core of sins of the flesh men were capable of.  
  
But Billy didn’t feel like he was sinning, not that he’d care about it anyway, but there was simply no… lewdness in this temporary union. His senses were all on alert, yet only attentive to the man in his arms. He wanted more, all of him, wanted to thrust yet deeper despite the boundaries of their bodies simply not allowing it. He leaned heavily onto the other man, now pressing the cock firmly between their bellies and stilled.  
  
“Wha’ are ye doing…?”  
“Gotta… wait a moment…”  
  
He really needed to. Had to catch his breath, collect his thoughts before they set the world that was this bed on fire and ended it too fast. He rose onto his hands, looking down at the man he was balls deep inside and placed an almost chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
“Don’t want it to end… too soon…”  
  
The eye got curious.  
  
“When was the last time ye fucked a man?”  
“Never have.”  
“Wha’?”  
  
Billy smiled, it was his turn to be a little smug.  
  
“I’ve had mollies, but whoever and whatever _you_ are, Elijah Marble, you’re not a molly boy. You’re a man and that’s… different, don’t you agree?”  
“Aye… Tha’s true, Billy Manderly.”  
  
No one had called him that, his real name, since he was pressganged, not like this and the softness of the voice, the slightly Irish-sounding accent, made the name sound like something treasured, a thing to be handled gently and he shut his eyes as the man moved a hand up to his head, just stroking the stubble there, thumb callous but so, so sweet.  
  
Billy looked at the beautiful creature.  
  
“Where did you come from…?”  
  
He didn’t mean an actual place or a family name and the stranger smiled.  
  
“Nowhere… Everywhere… Wha’ does it matter?”  
  
He was running a thumb over Billy’s lips now and the strike of sadness was back in the eye. An emptiness, something that had been broken, a hurt with a name that couldn’t be mentioned.  
  
“Past is the past, future is unseen. It’s an uncertain world, Mr. Manderly. Best to live in the now.”  
  
He raised onto his elbows, face now challenging again.  
  
“I do enjoy tha’ mouth o’ yers, but I think we’re done _talking_ for now…”  
  
And with that he wrapped himself around Billy, pulling him down hard and what else could Billy do but indulging him – and himself. He fucked the man harder now, the carnal needs finally taking over and for once he let it, let himself be lost in the moment completely, not worrying about the past or the future or even the now.  
  
It was just him and the other man, their bodies sweet and sinful union and when Billy saw his lover – temporarily as he was – starting to writhe and squirm more, pressing lips harder together, muttering curses and desperation having him meeting Billy’s thrusts as much as was possible, Billy started stroking him in earnest, bending him further down so he could come deeper and oh, God, oh, sweet Jesus, he was going mad from this and so was Elijah.  
  
“Fuck! Fuck, jus’… tha’s the spot, don’ stop or I’ll _cut yer throat_, mate…”  
  
Not the most romantic thing to say, perhaps, but what all did Billy or any other pirate know of such things anyway? Their fucking had become frantic now and Billy wetted his fist with some more oil and increased the pressure slightly, his own fucked up version of manners wanting the man he fucked to come first.  
  
Elijah all but undulated under him, mindless now it seemed, lost in what Billy could give him and suddenly the pressure around Billy’s cock all but locked him down, almost hurtful had it not been for the fire in his belly and he watch the man arch his back, giving over as though there was nothing easier in the world, all but growling as he spilled over Billy’s fist.  
  
Barren lands. Deserts.  
  
Billy buried himself into the crook of Elijah’s neck, heat rising all up his spine, down his loins and legs as he climaxed, filling this man with his seed and instead of pushing each other away, they held on tight, basking in the sin as the world around them shattered into dust and no names or labels bore meaning anymore.  
  
***  
  
The dawn rose too quickly. Billy held the sleeping man in his arms, had done so for a few hours and yet not been able to sleep himself.  
  
The night had been short, or so it seemed now, although the hours would have a different tale to tell. In his sleep, the man appeared younger, yet also more pained. He was heavy on Billy’s chest, the face looking like it belonged to a man worned down by grief. As if though whatever had made him like this, was an old yet still infested wound that only turned deeper, more rotten the better it was concealed.  
  
And so, despite knowing better, really, Billy pulled the man closer, rocking the sleeping form like a child in need of comfort it wasn’t able to ask for. The sun would rise soon and he didn’t want to leave, but he had to and slowly, not to disturb the now peaceful man, Billy moved away and put an old pillow underneath the head, replacing his arm that had gone a bit numb.  
  
The man still didn’t stirr and Billy’s own body ached sweetly as he rose and started dressing. Before taking his boots, he pulled an old blanket over the man who’s name he still didn’t know and placed another kiss on the ragged hair. He took a step towards the door, then turned around and with his free hand, he undid his favourite necklace, one made of simple wooden pearls in different colours and embellished with a charm shaped as a feather.  
  
He put the jewlery on the pillow, stole one more look at the man who’d given him something he never thought possible to have. Then he swallowed whatever stupid, unreasonable feelings threatening to rise, and walked away.


End file.
